


Peace

by CarolinesEcho (shopgirl152)



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Home, One Shot, Peace, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/CarolinesEcho
Summary: After running and fighting for so long, Katchoo finally finds peace





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about a month or two ago; figured it was time to post it. It's less a story and more of a scene, but I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I should also add: I'm not sure where this would fall in the Strangers in Paradise timeline; probably between the end of the original Strangers in Paradise series and the beginning of Strangers in Paradise XXV.

The lights on the Christmas tree twinkle in the darkness, giving off just enough light to read by, combined with the fireplace. A wreath hangs above the mantle, with two stockings on either side, each one waiting to be filled with a trinket or treat. Outside, it's a cold, silent, snowy night in New Mexico.

Francine sits by the fire, reading. Every so often, a nod of the head. The words swim on the page a moment before regaining clarity. The book slips a little and is caught, picked back up again where Francine left off. The house is quiet, with Koo and Ashleigh asleep upstairs while Katchoo takes a shower.

Another nod of the head and the book falls to the floor. It stays there.

"Francie?" Katchoo walks downstairs towel dryng her hair. The smell of cinnamon and freshly baked sugar cookies mingles in the air and she smiles. "Francine? Honey?" Light snoring comes from the couch and she follows it.

Francine is sitting with her back against the cushions. Her hands are in her lap, palms up. A book lies open on the floor. Her head is resting on her chest and her eyes are closed.

Katchoo's smile widens as she grabs a blanket from the back of a nearby chair. "You're even cuter when you're asleep," she murmurs. She climbs on the couch and covers both of them with a blanket, snuggling against her wife. The fire crackles and pops in the grate, creating a pleasant drowsiness.

"This is home," Katchoo whispers, running a hand through Francine's hair. "This is a life and a home. This is peace."


End file.
